Dark Green
by Pretenders
Summary: Butch introduces Buttercup to his hero side. Hardly any Adult References. Foul Language. This is an independent plot.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

* * *

**Dark Green**

Their identical color themed clothing glowed within the wet cave. They were inside a cave Buttercup was launched into after Butch released her ankle. She hit the back of the cave, only missing a protruding sharp rock by a few lucky inches. Her dark hair defined her green eyes as angry and fed up. They looked in front of her to see the light from the sun down the cave. They were far from Townsville, as a suburban grass field was the environment before the entrance of the cave. The cave itself was moist, and humid, allowing for sticky liquid to stick along the walls and create mildew in other places. Inside was also a small water hole, which was turning green from the disgusting surroundings.

She placed pressure on her top jaw by pressing her teeth together, as an expression of nausea defined wrinkles on the bridge of her nose when she turned to see a spider crawling up the walls. Her heart beat as the arachnid came closer to her. She had prepared herself to fly out of the cave when a strong grip closed around her neck as she forgot he, too, was in the cave. He shook his upper torso once he felt a shudder run up his spine. He made Buttercup fear him at this distance between them; almost no distance existed.

His dark, green eyes looked into her eyes and scanned her red, tinted face from his fingers' mass around her neck. He looked to his right, seeing the spider crawling upward to a small hole where it probably laid eggs. His grip loosened, and Buttercup fell to the water hole's side as her stomach hit part of the ground and dirty water. She coughed up a palm size of blood in front of her, painfully flipping herself on her back to kick her legs out of the hot water and away from Butch. She managed to move only a few feet, enough to free her legs from the water hole. Her lungs felt utterly useless as she attempted to regain a natural breathing rate.

Her flat hands pushed once more, and her bent, left knee kicked on its heel upward to move her two inches away, but when she felt hairs brush then grip on her nose, she opened her eyes. Her penetrating scream bounced off the walls and into Butch's senses, making him snicker as he covered his ears, watching her swat away the spider on her nose to the ground. He uncovered his ears when he noticed her feet become flat on the slippery ground to bring her back up. His dark, green streak of light flashed just for a second to boost himself in front of his preferred Powerpuff.

With a firm hold of her hands in his, he pulled her up on her feet, faster. Her feminine chest became as flat as it could against his chest, and the proximity of their plump, soft features made his hands twitch. He twitched once more when he saw the weak, threatening look she gave him.

"Let me go!" She broke her hands out of his grasp, grabbing one of his ears and throwing him far from her with a swing. The ground shook as he impacted to the ground and made a trail of debris out to the field. She gasped slightly as a small amount of rocks on the ceiling of the cave came falling down. The danger of the cave made her turn to fly out, but the Rowdyruff already stood behind her.

He grabbed the back of her hair and roughly pulled her head back, "Don't think you're tough, Powderpuff." He pulled her down by her hair with as much force to lose her balance, and he let go to watch as her head hit the gray, rock ground. He kneeled down hardly to collide his fist to her stomach, but was thrown back as she bent her knee to place her foot upon his chest.

The kick sent him upward, clashing his body against the rock ceiling. More rocks fell and hit Buttercup on the shoulder. He kept himself in the air with his flying abilities, and opened his eyes once he registered her actions to glare down at her. One of her eyes squinted shut, as some dirt from the falling rocks landed inside. Her open eye saw a glimpse of his swift movement of flying back down. She felt him grab her ankles and pull her to him until she lay beneath him. She protested lamely as he lifted her legs to bend at the knee once he tucked his own legs underneath. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, flat on the ground.

"How can you fight with these clothes?" The corners of his mouth twitched. The sinister look in his eyes never left her face. She found his fingers tearing at her dress, displaying her stained, lace bra to him. He didn't tear anymore fabric.

"You sick, twitchy bastard!" She brought her head up in a fast motion, hitting her forehead against his. He immediately let go to rub the pain away, falling on his side. Buttercup turned on her side, seeing rocks behind Butch begin falling against the walls and to the ground. He lifted his eyelids to face his iris in her direction, but Buttercup continued to glare at him despite his menacing look. She felt the ground shake beneath her body, and Butch reached out an arm to grab her bra strap, pulling her to his chest as her body jumped from a loud impact that startled her. She turned her head behind her to see that a large rock had broken into many smaller pieces where she once lay.

Her mouth opened to reveal a small opening between her lips as she looked back to Butch, confused and worried. He suddenly turned to look above them, grabbing her whole body in his arms as he flew out of the cave within seconds. He continued holding her as if never releasing from a hug, and she looked behind his shoulder to see the distant image of rocks falling inside the cave. The air hit her wet legs, and blood from small cuts on her shoulders and face. Her nose lifted as she looked up to his chin, his nostrils barely visible past his lips. No matter how she viewed it, he certainly did not intentionally save her.

The harsh air stopped hitting her skin, and she was pushed away from his body. He held her by her upper arms in front of him until she supported herself with her ability. He let go, but flew himself forward to come close to her. For once, she disregarded the distance as threatening. She still knew his intentions of flying her out of the cave were not to be her savior.

His fingertips claimed her bra strap, as his other hand snaked in between her shoulder and neck to place itself behind her neck and into her short hair. She leaned into his unnatural, gentle touch, as her bra strap began sliding down her shoulder and loosely landed against her arm. He gave himself a small push of his ability to come even closer, and the tip of his lips came to her neck. She sensed his signature movement run up his body before he kissed her neck, once. The kiss felt rough, and the feeling felt something other than romantic. Buttercup hated romance; she loved this.

Suddenly, he pushed her away by shoving her shoulders, then flew above her to press his foot onto her stomach and use her as a step. He pushed himself upward, and Buttercup could see his figure lessen in size. The pressure did not hurt her, and she smiled toward him before lifting her bra strap back to its place to follow after his dark, green streak.

* * *

**_(Thank-you! This story is inspired by, "Tragedy" by Christina Perri._**

**_Have a nice day!)_**


End file.
